Is It Love?
by Topsailluver94
Summary: Hannah is invited to a couples party and is supposed to bring Mike Oliver.  But Miley isn't sure if she wants to bring him.  Then she discovers she loves him.  What will Miley do?  Moliver obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is the first story I wrote so it's really not my best. But please comment so I can get better ideas and update soon.**

* * *

**Is It Love?**

**Chapter 1: The Couples Party?**

"Hannah…" Traci whined

"Hey Traci" Miley says hoping that she would hang up fast

"I'm having a couples party on my yacht this weekend and I was wondering if your going to bring that guy that I saw you with at your tennis match?" Traci asked

"Oh Ol—Mike?" Miley said trying to correct her mistake

"Yeahhh him!!! So are you going to come?" Traci said wanting an answer

"Ummm..Well… Mike… is just a fri-"

"Come on Hannah… you guys will be so cute and that's the only way your getting in!!"

"Well.. I don't know I don't think that Mike… likes me like that it would be…weird." Miley said. "Anyway I have to go so I'll call you later. Bye."

_Uhhhh. I really wanna go to this party and going with Oliver would be sooo embarrassing. _

"Hey Miley!!" Lily yelled riding her skateboard through her door.

"Lily thank god you're here I have a major problem!" Miley said jumping to the couch

"Ok what now? Hannah or Miley?" Lily asked

" Well kind of both. See, Traci invited Hannah to her couples party on her yacht this weekend and she wanted me to bring MIKE!" Miley said

"REALLY!!!!!!!! Did she invite me?" Lily asked

"LILY!! I have bigger problems then finding out if you were invited to Traci's Party. Now back to the Oliver Mike thing and that's the only way she'll let me in the party she wont let me in unless Mike is with me. If I take Oliver what if I get embarrassed by the way he acts? Or what if I find out I like him more then a friend?"

"Sorry…. But I have to know if I'm invited!"

"LILY!"

"Ok, ok, ok. Well just tell him Hannah likes Mike more then a friend and see what he says back. If he likes you more then a friend to then that's a good thing. Right?"

"I guess but I'm not sure yet…"

"Miley…. Then you should just tell him that you got invited to a party and you just want to take Mike not Lola maybe he would believe that I don't know…"

"You're a big help." Miley said, "Lets go find Oliver."

"Ok."

AT THE BEACH

"Do you see him anywhere?" Miley asked Lily

"Oh look there he is!" Lily said pointing to him.

Miley goes over to Oliver

"OLIVER!" Miley yelled

"MILEY!" Oliver yelled trying to mimic what she said, "What's up?"

"Ok. Well…. What are you doing this weekend? Cause Traci invited Hannah and Mike to go to a couples party on her boat."

"Mike??" Oliver asked all confessed

"Mike Standly" remember it wasn't that long ago…" Miley said " You know Oliver sometimes you really scare me…"

"Ok… So you want me to go to Traci's party with you as your date?"

"No. Well kind of. Yes" Miley said hoping that he would agree. "Will you?"

"Ok. Sounds fun."

"Really?" Miley said giving him a weird look

"Cool. Ok well me and Lily are going shopping. Talk to you later. Bye"

"Umm…ok. Bye"

"Lily he said he would go!" Miley said walking away with Lily

"Why are you so happy? I thought that you just liked him as a friend." Lily asked suspiciously

"Oh..Umm..Well you see… I don't know. Part of me likes him just as a friend and the other half likes him more. Can we just go shopping?" Miley said in a hurry.

"Fine." Lily said.

Miley and Lily went shopping and Lily helped Miley pick out great clothes for Traci's Party. Lily and Miley are back in Miley's Hannah closet

"Miley you look great. So did you ever ask Traci if I was invited to the party?"

"First of all, thanks I think I look great in this dress to. Second of all no and third it's a couple's party and Lola is SINGLE. So I think that would be a no. Sorry Lily."

"Oh fine."

Miley walked out of the closet and Lily was just sitting on one of Hannah's chairs waiting

_I think that I'll call Traci myself and ask if "Lola Lofflangle" is invited. _Lily said to herself

"Traci!!... It's me HANNAH MONTANA" Lily said

"Hannah… So are you coming to my party with umm? Mike I think I was?" Traci said

"Oh yes. He can't wait! But I have a little problem." Lily said looking for Miley to see if she was coming back yet

"Ok well what is it…" Traci said

"Do you remember my best friend Lola? Well I was telling her about it and now she wants to go. S--"

"LILY!!!" Miley yelled. "GIVE ME MY PHONE!!

"Um Hannah? Are you there?" Traci said still on the line

Miley was chasing Lily around in circles in the closet for the phone then finally got it.

"Traci…. I'm soooo sorry Lola took my phone again." Miley said

"Miley ask if I can go!" Lily demanded.

"Hold on Traci." Miley said covering the bottom of the phone. "Lily…. Can't you just miss this one party please?"

"Fine but I have to go to the next party that you get invited to."

"Ok" Miley promised.

"Sorry Traci. Mike… and I will see you Saturday. Bye" Miley said then hung up the phone.

"Sorry Lily." Miley said. Sitting down on her chair.

"Oh can u let me borrow some shoes since I can't go to the party?" Lily said looking at all of the Hannah shoes.

"Lily…" Miley said moaning

"Please Miley! Please, please, please, please!!! Oh and can I borrow a matching purse?" Lily said looking through all of Hannah's bags.

"Fine but I need them back by Thursday I have a Hannah concert.

"Thanks you're the bestest friend in the world!" Lily said hugging Miley "Ok. I have to go. Bye!"

"Bye Lily" Miley said

* * *

**A/N I hoped that you liked my story please tell me what you think!**


	2. MIKE!

A/N I hope you like this chaper! Is it Love? 

_**Chapter 2: **_**MIKE!!!!!!!!**

**The day before Traci's Couple Party**

"Hey Miley" Oliver said walking into Miley's house "does this look good on me for tomorrow?"

"Oliver that looks great! Does mine look good? But you might want to get rid of your mustache. If you're going to date Hannah you kind of have to be my age." Miley said walking towards him

"Oh. Okay. And that looks great!"

"Miley Oliver you guys guess who just text me!" Lily said running in with her phone flipped up

"Who?" Oliver and Miley said at the same time

"Jake!" Lily screamed

"WHAT!" Miley screamed back at her also running to her grabbing the phone right out of Lilys hand

"Yeah he's coming back to Malibu cause he kind of got invited to Traci's party…." Lily said backing away from Miley

" Why didn't call me or Hannah?" Miley said depressed

"Umm I'm not sure. Sorry but he wanted to know if Hannah is invited to the party and I said yeah. And then he asked with who. And I said Mike."

"You told him!!!"

"He is going so he going see you there anyway"

"But wait who is he going with?" Miley said

"Oh. Well. You see…" Lily said backing away from Miley

"WHO!"

"Mikayla" Lily said still backing away Miley

"WHAT!!! GIVE ME THE PHONE!!!!!!!!" Miley took the phone and called Jake.

"Miley I was kidding he asked me!" Lily said trying to get the phone back

"I'm calling Jake and asking him I don't believe you!" Miley said dialing his number in Lily's phone

"Fine." Lily said walking to the couch and sitting down.

"Hello?" Jake said thinking it was Lily

"Hey Jake it's Miley" Miley said in a happy voice then rolling her eyes

"Oh. Hi" Jake said in a low voice.

"So I hear your going to Traci's yacht tomorrow. And I'm going too. I'm bringing my NEW boyfriend Mike. Mike Standly

"WHAT!" Oliver Screamed

"Oh that's cool I'm going with your friend Lola Lofflangle" Jake said trying to impress her

"Really!?!" Miley said looking at Lily "Anyway it was nice talking to you I have to go now." Miley said

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye Mi--" Jake started getting cut off by Miley hanging up

"Lily"

"Sorry.

"Miley!" Oliver yelled " I'm your boyfriend?"

"Kind of. See Oliver is not with Miley. Mike is with Hannah." Miley said trying to explain

"Oh. Okay. Bye Miley." Oliver said walking out the door.

"I have to Miley. I'm sorry." Lily said hugging Miley then walking out the door

"Ok." Miley said

"Miles!" Jackson said running down the stairs

"What now Jackson!" Miley said

"Ok you know your party tomorrow your going to?" Jackson said acting all nice

"Yeah. Hence MY party I'M going to" Miley said hoping he doesn't ask to come

"Well see I promised my new girlfriend Steph, that I would bring her to a celebrity yacht party. So can you call Traci and ask it Jackson can go with Steph?" Jackson begged "please"

"Fine cause Lily got in so I think I'll get you in but you have to remember to call me Hannah ok."

"Yeah!! I love you Hannah!!" Jackson screamed

"Yeah... Thanks. Calm down or I'll change my mind!" Miley said threatening Jackson

"Ok."

"Hello…"Traci said

"Traci its Hannah!"

"Hannah… again calling me?"

"Yeah. See I have another problem."

"Wait is this Lola? Because she's coming with Jake"

"No this is Hannah believe me"

"Okay… What's your problem this time…?

"Ok. So you remember Jackson my ex boyfriend. We are like the bestest friends in the world now and he has a new girlfriend Steph and they want to go so can they?"

"Just because you're my bestest friend in the world I'll give you 6 tickets and 6 VIP passes and that's all." Traci said

"Thanks soo much Traci!"

"Fabo! I'll see ya tomorrow" Traci said

"Bye." Miley said hanging up the phone

"You're in…" Miley said I have 6 tickets and me Oliver Lily Jake you and Steph are all going in one limo by 5:30 pm tomorrow the party starts at 8:00 pm- when ever Traci says it ends" Miley says walking to her room

The Next Day at 5:00

Hannah is sitting on the couch waiting for all of her friends while Jackson is stuffing his face in the kitchen and then some one knocks on the door

"Don't mind getting the door Jackson I'll get it" Hannah said rolling her eyes

"OH MY GOD! YOUR HANNAH MONTANA!!!!!!!!!!" Steph screamed hugging her.

"Hey Steph me and Jackson are best friends I'm so glad you could come!" 

"OH MY GOD!!!!"

"Steph. Calm down." Hannah said "Jackson get over here!"

"Oh. Hey Jackson thanks so much for inviting me!" Steph said

"Oh Steph" Hannah said

"Yes"

"You know Jake Ryan right?"

"Yeah"

"Well he's coming here with my best friend Lola so don't freak out. Please" Hannah begged

"Sorry. Ok I promise I won't"

"Some ones here, Jackson get it." Hannah demanded

"Fine." Jackson said opening the door

"Jake and Lola are here!" Jake and Lola said at the same time

"Hey Mi—Hannah" Jake said

"Jake" Hannah said hugging him "Lola where's Mike?"

"I don't know!" Lola said

"Mike?" Jake said

"Oliver" Lola whispered to Jake

"Okay"

"Its 5:30 were is that boy!" Hannah said screamed taking out her phone to call Oliver

"Miley I know I'm late I'll be there in a minute!" Oliver said

"NO YOUR GOING TO GET HERE NOW" Hannah yelled into the phone

"She's yelling to her boyfriend like that?" Steph said in a low voice to Jackson

"I guess she never yells at me." Jackson said in a low voice

"Hurry Mike!" Hannah said hanging up on Oliver

10 minutes later Oliver walks in the door

"OH MY GOD MIKE WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG THE LIMO IS HERE!!" Hannah yelled

"Ok lets just go" Jake said

At Traci's Party

"Hannah…" Traci said "What took you so long?"

"Oh I'm so sorry my darling boyfriend Mike was a little late" Hannah said looking at Traci then Oliver

"Sorry…" Oliver said

"So we'll see you inside" Miley said to Traci walking past her

"Yeah." Traci said watching Oliver walk by her smiling "Hey…"

Oliver just gave a her a weird look and walked away

A/N I hoped you liked it! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I hope you like **

**Is It Love?**

**Chapter 3: How Could You!?!? **

**ON THE YACHT **

"Look over there!!!" Oliver said

"What?" Lily said

"All of the celebrities" Oliver said

"All this is new to you isn't it?" Jake said to Oliver

"Well….Yeah…" Oliver said

"That's what I thought"

"OH MY GOD! Hannah look who's back!" Lily said

"Who??" Miley said

"The Jonas Brothers!" Lily screamed

"OH MY GOD!!!" Miley screamed

"Over there is Aly and Aj and over there is Ashley Tisdale and Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron!" Lily Screamed

"Dylan!!!" Oliver screamed over to Dylan Sprouse and gave him the peace sign

"Hannah I'm going to hang with my peps" Oliver said walking to Dylan and Cole

"Ok" Miley said walking away

"Hey" Oliver said to Dylan

"Hey" Dylan said "I don't think I met you before but I have met Hannah Montana before"

"Oh well I'm Mike and Hannah's new boyfriend" Oliver said proudly

"Oh cool, but I thought she was single" Dylan said

"Yeah" Cole said

"She was but not anymore" Oliver said

By Miley

"Lola what do you think they are talking about?" Miley said

"I don't know. But they could be talking about anything they're boys…." Lily said

"Yeah. Whatever lets just have fun" Miley said

By Jackson

"Oh my god Jackson you are the bestest boyfriend ever!!!!" Steph said

"Yeah I know" Jackson said laughing

By Oliver

Since Miley was wondering what they were talking about she got behind some people and tried to listen to what they were saying

"Hannah can be so mean sometimes though" Oliver said

"Really she looks really nice" Cole said

"Nope she yells and screams at me all the time"

_I do NOT!!!!!!!!!!! _Miley said to herself

"Really?" Dylan asked

"YES!"

_UHHHHH_ Miley said to herself

"Hannah what are you doing over here" Lily whispered

"Shhh!" Miley said

"What are you listening to?" Lily said

"Shhh!"

"Ok, ok" Lily said bending down so that no one would see her

"I think she invites me to this party to make her ex boyfriend jealous" Oliver said

"Whoa" Lily whispered

"How could he do this to me?" Miley wined

"I don't know" Lily said

"Wow" Dylan said, "Then why did you come?"

"Cuz' it would be cool hanging with all the rich peps" Oliver said

"Nice!" Dylan said giving him a high five

"That's it!" Miley said getting up and walking over to Oliver

"No Hannah!" Lily said

"Hey Mike Hannah's coming" Cole said

"Oh" Oliver said

"MIKE!" Miley screamed "Why would you say I was mean and I yell at you and I just invited you to make Jake jealous!?!?!"

"You herd that?" Oliver said backing away from Miley

"Uhhhh YEAH!" Miley said running away from him crying

"Why would you" Lily said and run after Miley

**A/N I couldn't think of a lot for this chapter so im ending it here!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This is a really long chapter so it might take you a while. Sorry.**

**Chapter 4 **

**WHY!?!**

"Miley! Wait" Lily said running after her

"Umm…. Mike?" Dylan said raising one eyebrow

"Oh ye—

"Why would you try to hurt Hannah like that?" Cole said

"I don't know ok!" Oliver said walking away

Miley and Lily

"Wh-wh-why would he s-s-say that?" Miley said still crying

"I have know idea" Lily said

"Hannah….." Traci said walking in through the doors

"Oh hey Traci…" Miley said whipping her eyes

"Why are you crying?" Traci said giving Miley a hard stare "You are suppose to be out there partying with Mike!" Traci said pointing towards the doors

"UHHHHH" Miley said running away from Traci and Lily

"TRACI!" Lily said following Miley

Oliver walked into the room

"Is Hannah in here?" Oliver said

"Yeah she went that way" Traci said pointing to the direction Miley and Lily went in.

"Ok thanks" Oliver said walking that way

"Hannah?" Oliver said walking in the room

"Oh my god what do you want!" Lily said

"Just to talk to Miley" Oliver said looking back to see if Traci was coming

"Well she doesn't want to talk to you!" Lily said "Now go!"

"No Lily. I want to talk to him" Miley said

"Lily please leave" Miley said

"Fine…" Lily said walking out the door

"Wait Lola" Miley said

"What?" Lily said turning around and walking back to Miley

"If you hear screaming come back in" Miley whispered in Lily's ear

"K" Lily said leaving

"Miley I am so sorry" Oliver said, "Please forgive me"

"Oliver!" Miley said hitting him

"Oww! What was that for!" Oliver said

"Who in the right mind would forgive you that easily!?" Miley complained

"Ummm…"Oliver said

"Oh my god…"Miley said looking away from Oliver

"Nobody…?" Oliver suggested

"Oliver! Why did you say those things about me?"

"I don't know but I'm really sorry!"

"Hannah your performing in 15 minutes you have to come get ready" Lily said

"Ok I'm coming" Miley said walking away

15 MINUTES LATER 

"HERE'S HANNAH MONTANA PERFORMING TRUE FRIEND!" Some one announced

"HEY EVERYBODY!!" Miley screamed "THIS SONG IS FOR MY BEST FRIEND"

That's Right  
We sign our cards and letters B.F.F  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh(yeah)  
Your looking out for me you've got  
my back  
It's so good to have you around  
You know the secrets i could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel  
yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground

Your a True Friend  
Your here till the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
You talk with me now and into the  
night  
Till it's alright again your a  
True Friend

You don't get angry when i change  
the plans  
Somehow your never out of second  
chances  
Won't say '' I told you'' when I'm  
wrong again  
I'm so lucky(yeah)that i found

A True Friend  
Your here till the end  
You pull me aside when something  
[True Friend lyrics on right  
You talk with me now and into the  
night  
Till it's alright again

(BRIDGE)  
True Friends will go to the ends of  
the earth  
To find the things you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and  
the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in

A True Friend your here till the end  
You pull me aside when something  
ain't right  
You talk with me now and into the  
night  
No need to pretend  
(your a true friend)  
Oh a True Friend  
Your here till the end  
You pull me aside when something  
ain't right  
You talk with me now and into the  
night  
Till it's alright again

Your a True Friend  
Your a True Friend  
Your a True Friend

"THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE I LOVE YOU!" Miley said walking backstage

Lily and Oliver were back stage fighting

"Mike stop!" Lily said pushing him

"NO YOU STOP!" Oliver said pushing Lily down to the ground

"MIKE!" Miley screamed running over to Lily to help her up "Lola are you ok?"

"I don't know my arm hurts A LOT!" Lily said holding her arm and soft crying

"Oh my god Mike! What's wrong with you tonight?" Miley screamed

Lily and Miley walked back into the party

"Hannah you were GREAT!" Nick Jonas said

"Yeah" Joe Jonas said

"Thanks guys" Miley said smiling

"HANNAH OVER HERE!" Paparazie scremed

Miley smiled and so did Lily

They waited for the next performer

"NEXT IS THE JONAS BROTHERS WITH PLEASE BE MINE!" Someone screamed

They come and go but they don't know

That you are my beauitful

I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you

I can't stop the rain  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end   
The end of time  
Please be mine

"THANKS SO MUCH!" The Jonas Brothers screamed

"I love that song!" Miley said to Lily

"Me to!" Lily said

"Now where's Mike?" Miley said

"I don't know and I'm not talking to 'Mike' I think he broke my arm"

"Really? Well I'm sorry I have to find him" Miley said walking away

Miley took out her phone and called Oliver

"HELLO!?" Oliver scremed

"Mike?" Miley asked "Where are you?"

"HANNAH IS THAT YOU?" Oliver scremed into the phone "I CAN'T HEAR YOU IM AT THE CONCERT MEET ME IN THE WAY BACK!"

"Ok….Fine bye" Miley said hanging up the phone

god… hopefully he is there…Miley said

**10 minutes later**

"HEY HANNAH!" Oliver screamed

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!"Miley scremed

"WHAT!?!"Oliver screamed over everyone

"UHHH!" Miley screamed and ran from him

"NO WAIT!" Oliver said running after her

they finally got somewhere where they could here each other

"Miley, im sorry ok…"

"Yeah…ok" Miley said rollingher eyes

"So you forgive me?"

"Uhh…NO!" Miley said "I might if you tell me why you said that"

"Well…I don't— ." Oliver said while Miely cut him off

"Yeah of course you know so tell me!" Miley said waiting for answer

Lily walked in the room

"Oh.."Lily said "Sorry…"

"Lola what do you want?" Miley asked

"You have to go back on stage they can't find Kelly Clarkson so they are putting you on. You have to sing 'See You Again'. So hurry" Lily said leaving

"Uhh…ok then" Miley said walk to the stage

**On stage**

"Hannah you're on get out there!" Sommeone from backstage said

She walked on stage

(I had to change the words a little in this song cause she says miley and leslie in the song so yeah)

"HEY EVERYONE!!!!" Miley screamed

I got my sight set on you  
and I'm ready to wait  
I have a heart that will  
never be tamed  
I knew you were something special  
when you spoke my name  
Now I can't wait to see you again

I've got a way of knowing  
when something is right  
I feel like I must of know you  
in another life  
'Cause I felt this deep connection  
when you looked in my eyes  
Now I can't wait to see you again

The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I stu-stu-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lola said  
Oh she's just being Hannah  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart it can't rest till then  
Oh oh I can't wait to see you again

I got this crazy feeling  
deep inside  
When you called and asked to see me  
tomorrow night

I'm not a mind reader  
but I'm reading the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again

The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I stu-stu-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lola said  
Oh she's just being Hannah  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart it can't rest till then  
Oh oh I can't wait to see you again

I got my sight set on you  
and I'm ready to wait…

The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I stu-stu-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lola said  
Oh she's just being Hannah  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart it can't rest till then  
Oh oh I can't wait to see you again

Oh oh I can't wait to see you again

"GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miley said running backstage

THE PARTY IS OVER

Miley took out her phone and texted lily

'Lily where r u?? my dad is gonna kill me!' it 2:30!'

'im off the yacht already im wit oliver' Lily texted back

'im still on the boat… im leaving now'

10 minutes later

Mileys phone rang

"Jackson?" Miley asked

"Miles where are you!" Jackson yelled

"Um, where are you I thought you were still at the party"

"I left at 11 like dad said. And where are you!"

"I'm leaving ok"

"No not ok dad is calling the police and so is Lily's mom and Olivers parents"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah"

"Jackson please come pick me up!"

"uhh come on do I have to?"

"OH MY GOD. Jackson the police are here!"

"They are!" Jackson laughed

"Jackson what do I do!?!"

"I don't know"

"Uhh" Miley said "Bye…" Miley said hanging up

"Lola!" Miley screamed

"What."

Traci interuped

"Hannah!… why is there police at my party!…" Traci whined

"How am I suppose to know this is YOUR party" Miley said

"Oh… ok bye…" Taci said leaving

"So…Hannah…really why are the police here?" Lily asked

"Um… our parents sent them…"

"We are in so much trouble" Lily said looking for Oliver "Do you see Mike anywhere?"

"No…"

"Did his parents call?"

"Yep…"

Miley's phone rang again

"Jackson!" Miley screamed

" Hello Miley Sweart." Mileys dad said

"Dad!?!" Miley said "Hi daddy!"

"Where are ya'll, Lily and Olivers parents are here"

"They are?"

"Yes. The police are here to end the party"

"DADDY!"

"Bye Miley"

"Fine, bye" Miley said hanging up

"Bye Hannah!" Oliver screamed waving to Miley

Miley smiled and walked away

"Lola!"

"Hannah I am in so much trouble, I have to go! Lily said running to her mom's car

**A/N I Hope you liked this chapter!!!!! Read and review or it will be longer till I update!!!! **

**THANKS**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I know I said I wasn't gonna put another chapter until I got reviews but I really wanted to put this chapter up so I hope you like! Chapter 5 

**Now what?**

The next day Miley woke up to her song on the radio

It's easy to feel like  
You're all alone  
To feel like nobody knows  
The great that you are  
The good that's inside you  
Is trying so hard to break through

Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly  
You won't know if you never try  
I will be there with you all of the way  
You'll be fine

Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah

You want to be known  
You want to be heard  
And know you are beautiful  
You have so much to give  
Some change you wanna live  
So shout it out and let it show

You have a diamond inside of your heart  
A light that shines bright as the stars  
Don't be afraid to be all that you are  
You'll be fine

[Chorus  
Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
[Make Some Noise lyrics on come on and raise your voice  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah

[Bridge  
You can't just sit back and watch the world change  
What matters is what you've got to say  
There's no one else who can stand in your place  
So come on it's never too late

Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly  
You won't know if you never try

[Chorus  
Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah  
Hey, hey  
(Make some noise)  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah

"That was Hannah Montana with one of her top hits ' Make Some Noise' "Someone announced on the radio

"School…yuck…"Miley said rolling out of her bed

Mileys dad walked in

"Miley you up?"

"Sorta" Miley said sitting on the floor

"I'm sorry about last night but you were supposed to get of the yacht at the first stop at 11 with your brother"

"I didn't know what time it was and… Jackson never called me!"

"He didn't" Robbie Ray asked

"No and can you leave I have to get ready for school."

"Ok bye Miles"

"Bye"

10 minutes later Miley walked down stairs and Lily and Oliver were sitting on the couch watching TV

"DAD!" Miley said not noticing that they are on the couch

"Yeah?"

"Oh, what are you guys doing here?" Miley asked "Never mind daddy"

"Just chilling" Oliver said changing that channel

"We're waiting for you." Lily said changing the channel back

"Oh I'll be done in a minute," Miley said walking into the kitchen "So how much trouble did you guys get in last night?"

"3 weeks I'm grounded" Oliver said

"2 weeks" Lily said

"WHAT!" Oliver said

"Yeah 2 not 3 or 4, 2"

"I hate you…" Oliver said to Lily

"I no." Lily said laughing "But your mom found out what you did Miley so you got 3"

"How do you know that?" Oliver asked

"Your mom called my mom this morning and told her what you did"

"Uhh..."Oliver said trying to grab the remote from Lily

"So how long did you get?" Lily asked Miley

"1 week" Miley said "And guess how much Jackson got!"

"Jackson got in trouble I thought that he got home on time," Lily asked

"Well yeah but he was suppose to get us and he never did so he is grounded for all of our weeks combined"

"So how many is that? 4" Oliver asked

"6 weeks dummy!" Lily said "Wow that's funny!" Lily said laughing

"I no, let's go to school before we're late"

At school 

Oliver was sleeping at the table outside

"OLIVER!" Lily screamed in his ear

"A, B, C, ALL OF THE ABOVE" Oliver screamed forgetting where he was

Lily and Miley were laughing

"So Oliver why did you say those things about me!" Miley said hitting him to make sure he was up

"I thought that they would like me if I said mean things about someone and you were the first one in my mind because I was thinking of you all night and they do like me but hate me at the same time because of what I said and I hated myself for ever doing it" Oliver said "I'm sorry"

"Oh my god" Lily said softly

"Wow" Miley said just looking at him "We'll be right back"

Miley left grabbing Lily

"Lily!" Miley said

"Wow… what are you going to do now" Lily asked

"I really like him and he said that…uhh why is this happening!" Miley said looking back at Oliver

"Just tell him!" Lily said also looking back at Oliver "I think he likes you back."

"Ok stay here" Miley said walking back

"Oliver…"

"Yea?"

"I have to tell you something"

"Ok, what?" Oliver said waiting for an answer 

"I like you and I thought that you like me to because of what you were saying and…."

"Miley I like you to…" Oliver said cutting her off

"Really"

Oliver hugged Miley

Miley ran back to Lily

"Lily!"

"Does he like you?" Lily said "please tell me he does or I'm going to hurt him, jk"

"Yay he likes me!!!" Miley said doing a happy dance

"YAY!"

School was over 

At Miley house, Miley and Oliver are sitting on the couch watching TV

"Oliver I have a concert tonight want to come?"

"Ok but what about Lily?"

"I don't know" Miley said "Should I take her?"

Oliver shrugged his shoulders

"I will because she is my friend and that's what friends do" Miley smiled

"Yeah" Oliver said putting his arm around Miley

Robbie Ray walked in the door

Miley looked at them and Miley quickly pushed Oliver's arm off of her

"Hello kids…Wheres Lily" Robbie Ray said

"Hi daddy" Miley said trying to pretend nothing was happening

"So, anything new?" Robbie Ray said

"Well…"

"Me and Miley are dating" Oliver just blurted out

Miley hit Oliver

"Oww!" Oliver said rubbing his arm "What was that for?"

"Really?" Robbie Ray asked

"Yeah…"

He rolled his eyes and walked upstairs

"Oliver!" Miley said

Miley took out her phone and texted Lily and told her to come over

5 Minutes later

Lily road her skateboard through the door

"Miley why did you call"

"'Cause my new 'boyfriend' just told my daddy that me and Oliver were dating"

"And…"

"I don't know, but anyway my concert is tonight are you going to come, Oliver is coming"

Lily laughed

"No I'll stay home you two 'love birds' can go" Lily said still laughing

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny" Miley said

30 minutes before the concert

Oliver walked in the door

"You're here early!" Miley said happy

"Yeah I no right"

"Are you ready to go" Robbie Ray asked "Wait where's Lola?"

"Oh she said she would stay home" Oliver said

"Yeah" Miley said "Lets just go daddy"

**A/N hope you liked please still read and review!!!**


End file.
